7 Minutes in Heaven Kisame
by Mystic Shaddow
Summary: A one-shot with Kisame and your point of view. The setting is the game 7 Minutes in Heaven. A/N: I own none of the Akatsuki characters.


The Akatsuki is throwing a party at the hideout. You have just recently joined and the party is kind of a celebration of you passing the their test to make sure you could make it in the Akatsuki. You don't who's idea it was for the party or who decided it would be fun to play 7 Minutes in Heaven. Yet now you have bag of items shoved in your face. You stick a hand into the bag and you pull out...

You pull out a yellow Akatsuki ring out of the bag. You take a close look at the ring then you nonchalantly show the awaiting members. You figured that it was Kisame. You still don't know why you are even playing. This isn't the type of thing you would have guessed a bunch of S-Ranked criminals would play. You definitely didn't sign up for this. You saw Kisame grin and walk towards the closet. You let out a deep sigh and make your way over to the closet.

You automatically shut the closet door behind you. The room became very dark but your eyes adjusted quickly enough that you could some what make out where things are. You saw that Kisame was still standing and wasn't that far from you. You mental slapped yourself.

*Of course he isn't that far from me! We are in a closet. That alone means tight spaces.*

Kisame took a step closer to you. You take a step back. He makes a move to the right. The you make a move to the left. He takes another step to the right. You take another step to the left. It's like your dancing or squaring off to fight. You were leaning towards the later one. Kisame gives a low chuckle.

You dryly ask, "What was that for?"

Kisame replies, "You have backed yourself into a corner..."

You feel around behind you and sure enough you now against the back wall of the closest. You mental scold yourself for letting your focus on Kisame distract you from your main objective. Which was having an escape. Now Kisame is between you and the door. With Kisame being the size that he is it is now a physical impossibility to get passed him and out that door.

You focus on the silhouette that was Kisame and say, "You did that on purpose."

Kisame gives a burst of laugher of satisfaction, "You figured that out a little to late but to be honest no matter what you did wouldn't have made a difference."

You stand there speechless, for what could you say to that? He was right. If you hadn't moved like you did then he would have backed you up against the door before you could have turned the knob. Even if you were able to get the door open the only other way it could have played out was you both falling out of the closet and Kisame landing on top of you. That would be even worse than your fate now. Kisame moves towards you. You don't move for you were deep in thought.

*There was only seven minutes of this game if you could stall until that time was up you wouldn't have too...*

You lost your train of thought because Kisame placed one hand on your neck and the other on your hip. You look up at him vaguely seeing his face. You saw a mix of emotions. There was excitement, uncertainty, desire, and passion all at the same time.

Kisame whispers as his face inches closer to yours, "I've wanted to do this since the moment I met you..."

Kisame's lips met yours is rough but soft way. It only took seconds for your body to respond, while your mind was still stuck in disbelief. You kissed back roughly while pressing your chest against his. Kisame moved the hand that he had on your neck to the back to the back of your head to push your faces closer together. You gripped his cloak as your lips moved together. Kisame pushes you against the wall aggressively making your mouth open. Kisame took that opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth to begin his exploration. You were in complete ecstasy feeling the way his body felt against yours. Your mind was finally catching up to your body. You hadn't realized how hott Kisame really was. You completely hooked to feeling that you fee deep inside you. You knew that this wouldn't be a one time thing if you had any thing to say about it.

There was a loud shout from Hidan, "The f***ing time is up!"

The door sounded like it was about to open but didn't.

You heard another shout from Hidan, "Sh*t! Kisame unlock the f***ing door!"

Kisame breaks the kiss only to laugh at Hidan's frustration.

You ask breathless, "You really did lock the door."

Kisame nods and says, "Yea, I didn't want them interrupting anything...It's weird, but Hidan was right."

You ask septically, "Hidan was right? About what?"

Kisame kisses your lips and says, "The tension I was feeling around you, you were feeling it too."

You simple smirk and press your lips against Kisame's once more before saying, "I guess this time I can deal with Hidan's bragging if we stay like this."

Kisame grins and kisses you passionately as the door breaks open. Hidan just stands there for a second before going on his rant about how he was f-ing right and that they would have to pry you two apart with a crowbar.


End file.
